The Waking
by Cyrus Drawon
Summary: This is another story with Sora and the rest of the gang; what happens when Sora isn't Sora we all know anymore? Will have more chapters to come and will have pairings but I'm not sure who yet...so read and review and I'll keep going!


By: Ciel Elleira Sky

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, even though the main character is sort of new, but still. Besides, if they did belong to me, there would have had a lot more guyXguy action! ^^

Summary: This is a complete new story of Kingdom Hearts, more story based than an actual game but still cool.

Warnings: T

Please read and review.

Kingdom Hearts –The Waking-

_I__was falling into the deeps of the water. I couldn't feel or move an inch of my body. I was frozen through time falling for eternity. Water was all around me, I opened my eyes to find this. I needed a way out; I needed to find out what was going on, where I was going. Where the current of the water was taking me. Is there no way out? When I opened my eyes again I was floating on top of water this time. The water was clear blue and I could see all the wonders in it. A beach, I was heading towards. I was amazing, all the colors and the houses that were there. But where was this place? When do I have a name lingering in the back of my head?_

_Destiny Islands._

**-Chapter 1-**

The alarm that was on top of my bed began to ring. I groaned in my sleep, reached out and turned it off. I sat up in my bed and stretched yawning. My window was wide open letting the cool morning breeze linger in the room. My room was small but comfortable.

One single window, a single bed, two small closets in front of my bed and one desk on my left. I got out of bed, got dressed for school and went into the kitchen to find my elf some breakfast.

My dad had already left for work and my mom was sitting down on the couch in the living room looking at the news.

My younger brother was sitting at the kitchen table eating. I got my self some toast and frozen grapes. I looked up at the clock and read; 8:15 am. It was time to go to school. I grabbed my school bag after getting fully ready and went to the car where my mother and brother joined me soon after. It always took them longer to get in the car comparing to me.

The day went by quite fast as usual; I was in my last year of high school so it passes faster than all the other years. I had to stay fro lunch at school when we found out that we had an oral to do in front of the class and we hadn't finished it yet. I was with three of my closest friends.

We went to the cafeteria and ate there first. When I got my tray of food I went to sit by the window. I was waiting for my friends when I saw a black clothed man standing just outside. He was wearing a large hood over his head and his coat that reached down to the floor was leather.

He seemed to be looking at me. I shook my head, looked back at my friends and slowly gazed back where the man was. He was still standing there; he hadn't even moved a muscle.

-Hey Saxor Aros. I glared at the two blond girls that walked up to me.

They were the most annoying, mean girls in the whole school, Let alone that they were quite beautiful, and they knew it so they used it to their advantage. They would always call people names and push them around like they were their own punching bags. I just wanted to smack some sense right into them sometimes. But it's not worth it. Soon, I won't have to see them ever again.

They will be off to College while I stay here and finish the classes I needed.

Freedom at last.

You are probably wondering why they called me Saxor Aros, it's because it's my real name. I know, lame huh? What kind of parents calls their child by that name, it's ugly. So I changed my name during school for Sylar. It's better than that ugly name they just mentioned. These two girls had managed to find out my real name and our now using it to piss me off.

Grrr, I want to strangle the both of them.

-What? I asked harshly. They smiled at each other. I could see a glint of evilness coming from their eyes which meant bad news for me and whoever is around them at the moment.

-You know Joshua was talking about how ugly your name sounded and that he would never date somebody with that name.

Okay, ouch that hurt. Joshua was the guy I had a crush on for over three years now and I just never had the guts to tell me. And they also had managed to find out about it and now told him how I felt and also embarrassed me. I will never be able to look at him again!

-Don't you two have something better to do than to cut our appetite?

Jessica was one of my closest friends in this school, we were almost like sisters. She was the only one able to really step up to those girls. I would but it's not worth it like I mentioned earlier. She was dressed in her usual gothic clothes and when she glared at the two blondes' they backed away and left with a girly /huff/. I rolled my eyes as they walked away from us. Jessica pushed me over so she could sit to my right and smiled at me,

-You know, they will never stop annoying you until you step up like I do. You know they do it for fun right?

I nodded,

-Yeah, but is it really worth it? If I lifted my hand to hit one of them they would run away screaming. Like stick thin, they mean no harm they just like having all the attention on them. It's not worth wasting my breath on them.

Jessica smiled at me,

-What an amazing thing you just said. I envy you. I wouldn't be able to stand what they are doing for a moment longer. But I guess it's your decision. So, what did you get for lunch?

I gazed out the window to my left again and noticed that the cloaked man was gone. What was that all about, hallucinating? I usually don't do that, I'm not sick and I slept really good last night. So what I saw was real? Strange… After school, I grabbed my school bag put my spring coat on and walked home. The skies were dark and cloudy; the air was thin but chilly and would pass right through no matter what you were wearing. I shivered. Walking home alone was always what I hated the most, but my brother was too fast to walk with and all the other people I know are just too slow. I felt something right behind me move and I paused. I don't remember someone was behind me. I gazed over my shoulder, nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary. No one was behind me, this town looked dead to me. I shook my head and continued walking. I was sure someone was right behind me just then. Strange…A crow chirped in the air and I gazed up at it.

_**Little did this girl know that was somebody behind her, watching her every move. They were watching, up on the light post, they stood there with their black leather cloaks covering all their bodies so no one could see what they looked like. They were watching her, waiting for the right moment to attack. There were twelve of them.**_

When I got home, I went t put my school bag in my room, and went to see my mom. She was sleeping in her room, like always when I get home from school She's a stay at home mom so during the day she does her chores but after she heads to bed to rest. I sat down beside her and smiled at her sleeping face. I loved how her long dark brown hair fell across the pillow, who could have such long hair like that? I heard my brother walk into the house; I left my mother's room after shutting the door behind me. My brother was standing at the door, taking his coat off.

-Hey. I saluted him.

He smiled at me.

-What's up? I shrugged. I went to open the TV and sat down on the couch,

-Nothing much, hey, actually I have something to ask you.

-No I will not do your homework. He guessed.

I frowned at him,

-No not that! Do you ever get the feeling that you're being followed?

He came to sit down beside me,

-No why?

I shrugged again,

-Not like you're being watched either?

He shook his head,

-Nope.

I nodded,

-That's all I wanted to ask.

It was strange. Today was the first time I actually felt like I was being followed by somebody. A man dressed in some kind of cloak was staring me at lunch time and disappeared instantly. Then, when I walk home from school I was sure that there was somebody following behind me.

The rest of the day passed by quite fast as usual.

I went to my room after supper and colored. It was passed nine o'clock and I had to get to bed if I didn't want to be in a bad mood tomorrow. I shut my bed light off and got under the covers. I sighed looking up at the ceiling, I kept seeing that man in my head. Why was he there? Why did it look like he was staring at me? Why was he wearing a cloak to hide himself? I had to stop myself from thinking or else I would never be able to sleep. So I did, I closed my eyes and waited until I slowly fell into oblivion.

_Once again I was falling into the deeps of the water, falling and never finding the __bottom. It felt good, refreshing, I could still breath even if I was in water. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I landed on a plate form. It was made out of glass; there were pictures of teenagers and two creatures on it. Did I know them? One of them was holding a large key looking thing. The four others were just their faces down. There was one girl, one boy with silver hair and two creatures. One even looked like a duck. Who were they? Why did they look important? Something flapped behind me so I quickly turned and found a dozen of doves flying above me. What kind of dream was this?_

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream._

I woke up with a startle. I sat up in my bed and looked around. I was alone; did somebody just touch my hand when I was asleep? I sighed, ruffling my hair with my right hand. I clenched my hands into fists when I suddenly felt something that was in my left hand. I opened my hand and looked at it. It was some kind of flower also made out of glass. What was this? I never had this before, so where did it come from? I looked at my window; the blinds were like I had left them before going to sleep but my window was wide open.

Was it my mom who opened it? I got out of bed and opened the door. My mom was in her room snoring, so it wasn't her.

My brother? I listened; I could hear the shower running. I don't think so; he rarely comes into my room. I closed my door and looked at the emblem again, it was a pretty color. I laid it on my desk, and got dressed.

It was a Wednesday; I still had two more days of school left. Tomorrow I would have an exam starting early in the morning in and finishing just before lunch. I would have the after noon off, so I planned a shopping day with Jessica. My mom drove my brother and I to school this morning, I was happy she had because it was chilly outside. I went to my locker and grabbed my books for my first class. At recess I grabbed my next books and went again to my class. But this time, at the cafeteria at lunch the man I had seen yesterday wasn't there. I must have just been having a hard day yesterday or something. Once again, after school I walked home, did my homework had supper with my family and went to bed soon after. This time, it took me two minutes to go to sleep.

_I dreamed of a guy this time, he looked really familiar. He was standing just __in front of me. His back was facing me but I could see what he was wearing clearly. _

_A black leather robe, he had the hood up on his head hiding his face from view._

_Quite unique get up too. _

_Who are you? I asked him but he did not move. Suddenly a large key appeared in his right hand. I stared at it where did that come from?_

_What is your name? I asked him again. He looked over his shoulder, as if just noticing I was there and he said,_

_So…Ra…_

_Sora?_

**XXX**

**AHA! So there you have chapter one, I know right now you might be all 'what the heck is going on here, who is this person?' but don't worry, it's completely normal. I'll explain it in later chapters.**

**So if you like it, review and tell me to keep going cuz if not. Well that's it, I won't keep writing it!**

**Thanks again^^**


End file.
